Our Path
by Jeruk
Summary: Kau dan aku berbeda. Kau selalu berlari menerjang dan melampaui cahaya. Sedangkan aku selalu berusaha mengekor dan mengejar pada kepingan cahaya yang tidak kuinginkan. "Nggak mau! Aku nggak suka lelaki cengeng! Aku ini masochist!" Warning inside. Review?


**Title **: Our Path

**Rating** : K+ / T

**Genre **: Friendship

**Disclaimer** : *_hands up!_—disambit Fujimaki-_sensei_* Not mine..

**Warning **: AU, OOCness, typo(s) bertebaran.

**Main Chara(s)** : Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota (_six-grade-child_!)

Btw, _**enjoy!**_

* * *

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Kita berdiri pada arah yang berlainan. Bertolak belakang—saling berpunggungan._

_Kita tidak pernah menempuh jalan yang seirama._

_Kau selalu berlari menerjang dan melampaui cahaya._

_Sedangkan aku selalu berusaha mengekor dan mengejar pada kepingan cahaya yang tidak kuinginkan._

—_dan selalu saja hitam pekat yang mengisi di akhir langkahku_.

.

Jerit melengking bel waktu istirahat siang menampar kantuk yang berusaha ditahan mati-matian oleh seorang bocah berambut pirang cerah. Kise menghempas nafas lega saat sang _sensei_ keluar dari kelasnya. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat beberapa orang temannya sudah siap dengan _bento_ di tangannya masing-masing.

Ia mengantuk, berpikir untuk mencari tempat yang tenang dan _aman_ untuk tidur daripada mengisi perutnya. Ia berniat bangkit dari kursinya saat kata 'perpustakaan' tercetus dalam kepalanya. Tentu saja bukan dengan tujuan mengisi bobot ilmu dalam kepalanya, melainkan memanfaatkan ruangan yang padat dengan buku itu sebagai media yang dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dari pengawasan teman-temannya.

Ia batal menguap saat sesuatu menyentuh bahu kanannya. Kise menoleh, menemukan empat orang teman perempuannya tersenyum cerah padanya dengan kotak bekal dalam pelukan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah kernyitan kasat mata yang berkedut di balik poni pirangnya luput dari pandangan orang lain.

"Kise-_kun_, mau makan bersama? Aku juga menyiapkan bekal untukmu. Pagi ini ibu membuatkan _gurukun no karaage_*." Gadis sebaya yang tadi menepuk bahunya menjulurkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus rapi dengan kain biru. Wajahnya merona saat beberapa kali bola matanya yang bergerak gelisah bertemu pandang dengan Kise. Ketiga anak lainnya menyunggingkan senyum manis mereka bersamaan untuk menarik perhatian bocah pirang tersebut.

Kise tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya, "ah… aku—"

—sangat mengantuk—sungguh. Kalau saja semalam ia tidak menerima tawaran pemotretan, ia tidak akan tiba di rumahnya dan tidur saat matahari terbit. Dan ia makin melengos malas saat melihat beberapa anak perempuan lain mulai menghampirinya dengan kotak bekal mereka.

Ia pun menyerah, tersenyum pasrah. "—sangat suka _saus ponzu_**, bagaimana kalau makan di sana?" Kise menunjuk sudut ruangan. Senyum _professional_ khas model cilik tersungging di wajah mungilnya, membuat anak perempuan di sekitarnya tersipu bahagia.

Kise menghampiri sudut ruangan. Bocah lelaki itu mulai menyusun meja-meja agar lebih luas untuk tempat mereka makan bersama. Beberapa teman perempuannya berupaya membantu bocah itu, namun segera ditolak dengan halus karena bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang lelaki.

"Ah, ini enak! Masakan ibumu memang nomor satu!" Kise memuji lauk yang sedang dikunyahnya dengan ibu jari teracung. Ia kemudian melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Asyik, ya, kalau tiap hari bisa makan masakan seenak ini." Ia mulai menggerutu sambil mulai membanding-bandingkan masakan ibunya. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengarkan keluhan dari satu-satunya anak lelaki di meja itu.

"Kise-_kun_ sangat baik dan menyenangkan." Salah seorang dari mereka berbicara. Semua anak di sekitarnya menoleh pada anak perempuan itu, termasuk Kise. Yang lain mengangguk antusias membenarkan pernyataan barusan, membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum kikuk.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya sebagai _gesture_ canggung. "Ah, tidak. Itu agak berlebihan. Aku cuma—"

"Nggak, kok! _Sensei_ juga selalu mengatakan kalau Kise-_kun_ anak yang paling sopan di kelas. Iya, kan?" Anak perempuan lainnya berseru meminta dukungan dari teman-temannya.

Mendapati teman-teman perempuannya mulai membicarakan kelebihan yang dimilikinya dengan antusias dan ceria, Kise mengulum senyum kecil. Senyuman manis yang terasa begitu asam baginya. Ia melakukan segala kelebihan yang mereka katakan bukan untuk kebaikan orang lain. Ia melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanya untuk memuaskan keegoisannya.

Salah seorang anak perempuan menggerutu dan berteriak sebal saat seorang bocah lelaki yang dengan santai mencuri _tamago_ yang ada dalam kotak makannya.

"_Mou_... Kenapa, sih, mereka nggak pernah bisa belajar dari sikap Kise-_kun_? Coba mereka bisa sedikit meniru, pasti kelas ini akan makin menyenangkan." Celetukan itu disahuti dengan koor persetujuan dari siswi lainnya.

Reaksi dari teman-temannya membuat senyum kecut di wajah Kise muncul. _'Menyenangkan, ya? Apa menipu diri sendiri seperti ini memang terasa seperti itu?' _

Seorang anak lelaki nampak tergesa-gesa saat memasuki kelas. "Aomine! Aku sudah pinjam bola dari _sensei_! Ayo main!" Ia mengangkat sebuah bola basket dengan kedua lengannya yang kecil.

"_Ou_!" Seorang anak berkulit gelap menyeringai—Aomine mengangguk semangat seraya bangkit dari kursinya. "Siapa yang mau gabung dengan timku?" _Dark-blue_ di kedua matanya mengedar dengan bersemangat ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

Kise menatap tertegun pada anak itu. Anak yang selalu bersemangat. Bibirnya yang terkatup perlahan membuka.

"Hey, masukkan aku ke dalam timmu!" Salah seorang bocah lelaki berkepala plontos menghampiri Aomine, kemudian merangkul anak berambut _blueberry_ itu dari belakang.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" Suara sahutan lainnya pun mulai memenuhi ruang kelas. Antusiasme anak-anak lelaki itu dimeriahkan dengan bola basket yang dioper dari satu tangan ke tangan lainnya, menciptakan gerutuan dan amukan dari siswi yang terganggu.

Kise bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum berseru. "Hey, mainnya di luar saja. _Sensei_ bisa marah kalau kalian memecahkan kaca jendela."

Antusiasme itu pun dalam sekejap redam. Semua mata terarah pada Kise yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Anak lelaki yang tengah memegang bola menggeram, "apa, sih! Memangnya—"

"Aaa…" Suara Aomine memutus protesan anak itu. Bocah berkulit gelap itu melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. "Hyuuga-_sensei_ yang sedang marah… Hmm, aku nggak mau tahu, ah! Ayo main di luar!" Ia melangkah malas ke arah pintu kelas, diikuti dengan anak lelaki lainnya.

Suasana kelas 6-A pun kembali tenang. Anak perempuan yang duduk di sisi Kise mengembungkan pipi bulatnya. "Aomine-_kun_ itu ternyata memang _boss_-nya anak laki-laki di kelas kita, ya! Semua kata-katanya pasti dituruti yang lain." Obrolan ala penggosip pun berlanjut di kalangan siswi kelas enam Sekolah Dasar tersebut.

Kise kembali pada kursinya. Ia hanya diam sementara teman-temannnya mulai mengoceh satu sama lain. Bola mata sewarna _caramel_ miliknya masih menatap pintu kelasnya yang kosong.

Sesaat sebelum Aomine keluar dari kelasnya tadi, pandangan mereka saling berpapasan. Kise menerawang, kurang lebihnya memikirkan kejadian beberapa detik tersebut dengan aneh. Ia menggaruk dagunya dengan malas.

'_Tadi aku dipelototi, ya?'_

* * *

"Saya permisi." Kise membungkuk sebelum menutup pintu ruang guru yang ada di depannya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Menjadi ketua kelas memang tidak mudah. Namun ia langsung diberikan kepercayaan tersebut oleh wali kelasnya meski ia murid pindahan di semester lalu.

Anak berusia sebelas tahun itu terus menelusuri koridor sampai telinganya mendengar teriakan di sisi kirinya.

"_Nice pass_, Tetsu!"

Kise menoleh pada pintu ganda ruang olahraga yang terbuka. Mata cokelatnya menerawang saat tanpa sadar kedua kakinya membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada daun pintu.

Aomine nampak bersorak gembira setelah melakukan _shoot_. Ia berlari ke arah seorang bocah yang memiliki warna rambut secerah langit di siang hari, kemudian melakukan _fist bump_. Sesaat setelahnya Aomine terlihat menggeram dan meledak-ledak saat seorang bocah berambut hijau melakukan _three point_ yang menakjubkan. Dan selang beberapa waktu berikutnya ia kembali terlihat antusias setelah berhasil menciptakan segelintir angka pada papan skor miliknya.

Beragam ekspresi muncul silih berganti pada wajah bocah bersurai _royal-blue_ itu. Aomine tertawa, marah, dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak butuh seorang jenius untuk mengetahui semua itu. Tanpa sadar Kise mengepalkan kedua tinjunya, meremat ujung kaos yang dikenakannya.

'_Tertawa seperti itu… kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan.'_

Aomine menghentikan gerakannya saat menemukan _partner_ bermainnya terdiam. "Ada apa, Tetsu?" Anak berkulit gelap itu menghampiri temannya—Tetsu, dan mengikuti arah pandang bocah yang lebih pendek darinya.

—menemukan Kise yang berdiri diam di depan pintu ruang olahraga… dengan mata melotot.

Aomine menaikkan alisnya dengan raut bingung, dan dalam sekejap si pirang yang terdiam itu nampak berjengit sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruang olahraga dengan cepat.

Aomine mengernyit. "Kenapa, sih, dia?" gumamnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Bocah yang lebih pendek—Kuroko Tetsuya mendongak, mencari wajah Aomine. "Mungkin Kise-_kun_ ingin berbicara denganmu, Aomine-_kun._"

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat. "Kau kenal dia?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Anak-anak perempuan di kelasku sering membicarakannya."

"Hmm.. hebat juga, terkenal sampai kelas 6-D." Aomine bersiul ringan, mulai memainkan bola yang ada di tangannya, kemudian mengopernya pada Kuroko.

Pikirannya mulai menerawang. Ada yang mengganjal benaknya tiap kali ia berpapasan ataupun bertukar pandang dengan Kise. Ia ingin menyampaikannya, namun ia merasa ini bukan urusan yang bisa ia campuri seenaknya. Suara geraman ringan makin terdengar dari mulutnya tiap inci pergerakan pada kerutan di dahinya. Aomine Daiki tengah berpikir sangat keras.

"Aomine-_kun._" Suara lembut Kuroko dibarengi dengan _super-pass_ yang menarget wajah 'berpikir' Aomine, sukses membuat bocah itu terjungkal dengan _pose_ indah. "Maaf, aku sudah memanggilmu tadi. Tapi kelihatannya tidak kedengaran," ucap si _bluish_ dengan raut datarnya yang khas.

"Kau sengaja, Tetsu! Aku tahu kau sengaja!"

* * *

Suara erangan yang terdengar penuh penderitaan bersumber dari ujung lorong yang sepi. Kedua tangan kecil Kise dipenuhi oleh tumpukan buku tugas milik teman-teman sekelasnya. Dari kejauhan pun yang terlihat hanya tumpukan buku yang menjulang tinggi dengan sepasang kaki yang siap terpelintir kapan pun karena beban yang ditanggungnya. Tubuhnya kecil, tapi sang _sensei_ malah menyuruhnya membawa buku-buku itu seorang diri. Ah, bukan salah sang pengajar. Kise sendirilah yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membawa semua buku-buku itu ke ruang guru.

Poni sewarna emas mulai melekat di dahinya bersama dengan keringat. Ia mendecih saat tubuhnya makin lama makin berbelok ke kanan secara otomatis berkat efek bobot yang dipikulnya.

"Hati-hati. Nanti semua bukunya bisa jatuh ke luar jendela, bodoh."

Kise mengerjap saat lebih dari separuh jumlah buku yang ada di tangannya menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Ia mendongak pada wajah menggerutu teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, Aomine-_kun_—?"

"Mau di kemanakan buku-buku ini?"

"Eee...tapi ak—"

"Kutanya, kemana?" Mata bocah itu menyipit sarkastis, tanpa sadar membuat Kise mengkerut.

"K—ke meja Riko-_sensei_ di ruang musik.." Kise merasa sekujur tubuhnya menyusut.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi Aomine berbelok memunggungi Kise, mulai melangkah menuju tempat tujuan. Kise yang tertinggal mulai mengekor di balik punggung anak laki-laki itu. Ia termenung menatap punggung yang lebih besar di hadapannya.

Kesimpulan pertama Kise terhadap bocah itu adalah… anak yang blak-blakan—dan bermulut tajam. Keduanya memang bukan teman dekat, bukan juga teman bertegur sapa. Namun kesimpulan itu terbukti dengan pertemuan pertama mereka saat Kise memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Secara cuek bocah berkulit gelap itu berseru…

'_Cowok kemayu!'_

Alis Kise berkedut mengingat memori yang tertinggal dalam kepalanya tersebut. Kini ia menatap sinis pada punggung di depannya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa membenci—tidak boleh membenci temannya. Dan ia tidak boleh dibenci teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin sendiri lagi seperti dulu. Ia takut akan kesepian seperti masa-masa itu.

Salah satu alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa berkata tidak pada orang lain.

"Hei, letakkan di sini saja, kan?"

Kise mendongak, terlihat linglung. Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berada di dalam ruang musik. "Ah, ya. Letakkan saja di situ."

Setelah meletakkan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya, Aomine menatap bocah pirang di depannya. "Apa masih ada lagi yang harus dilakukan?"

Kise balas menatapnya, bingung. Ia mengerjap heran. "Eh?"

Kesal dengan reaksi temannya, Aomine mendecih.

"Ti—tidak ada! Ini sudah semuanya." Kise tertawa canggung, kemudian tersenyum, "terima kasih atas bantuannya, Aomine-_kun_."

Melihat temannya tersenyum, Aomine menghela nafas. "Kenapa, sih, kau hobi sekali melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri? Lain kali kalau butuh bantuan, katakan saja. Semuanya siap membantumu. Teman itu ada memang untuk saling membantu, bodoh!" Bocah yang lebih tinggi itu mendengus marah. Kise hanya diam, menelan begitu saja kata-kata Aomine dengan satu anggukan polos.

Bocah bersurai pirang itu sedikit menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang berkilat sendu. Aomine nampak marah, namun ia merasa hangat. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan itu padanya.

"Maaf.."

Mendengar bisikan tipis itu, anak bersurai gelap itu mulai salah tingkah dengan membuang pandangannya dari objek hidup di depannya. "Lihat saja, dengan tubuh kecil begitu mana bisa kau bawa buku-buku itu sendiri. Kalau tadi nggak kutolong, pasti kau sudah terjungkal dari jendela dan jatuh di semak-semak!"

Dengan alis berkedut, Kise segera mengangkat wajahnya—menemukan teman sekelasnya itu tengah mengejeknya dengan meleletkan lidah, kemudian berlari melewatinya begitu saja.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut, Aomine berbicara. "Oh, lain kali aku nggak mau dikasih senyum _aneh_ begitu sebagai imbalan." Dan bocah itu pun hilang tertelan lorong yang sepi.

Kise masih berdiri menghadap pintu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Aneh?"

* * *

Sebuah helaan nafas lelah meluncur dari bibir mungil seorang bocah berambut pirang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali ransel yang memeluk punggungnya. Matahari nyaris menyentuh ujung cakrawala, dan ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Salahkan saja egonya yang selalu tidak pernah menolak permintaan orang lain. Lengannya terasa sakit karena selama dua jam ia terus membantu petugas perpustakaan untuk merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja baca.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Tersentak dengan suara barusan, Kise menoleh dengan cepat ke balik punggungnya. Aomine menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Kise berkedip melihat penampilan anak itu. Terlihat cukup kacau, dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya dan kaosnya yang kotor. Kise menemukan sebuah kesimpulan setelah melihat lengan anak itu memeluk sebuah bola basket di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau mengagetiku, Aomine-_kun_." Kise meraba dadanya yang berdegup. "Aku membantu piket _sensei_ di perpustakaan."

Kedua alis Aomine terangkat. "Lagi-lagi.." Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Kau ini.. piket itu harus dikerjakan sendiri, kan? Kau ini nggak mengenal kata 'tidak' atau bagaimana, sih?"

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihat _sensei_." Kise menggaruk sisi pipinya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman khas yang biasa ia berikan pada teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar Aomine memicing. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Kau selalu saja melakukan sesuatu seolah hanya kau saja yang bisa mengerjakannya. Kalau memang ingin mencari perhatian dari_ sensei_, itu pun ada batasnya. Kenapa kau selalu me—"

"Sudah kuduga." Sebuah desisan tajam menghentikan Aomine untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Kise yang terlihat menunduk. "Aomine-_kun_.." Punggung anak itu sedikit bergetar, membuat Aomine mengambil satu langkah maju ke arahnya.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur ke arah anak berambut pirang itu. "Kise aku—" Aomine merasakan tangannya yang perlahan memanas, efek dari tamparan kasar yang baru saja diterimanya.

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Teriakan Kise memantul keras ke setiap sudut jalan, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki di sekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah! Hey!" Aomine hanya mampu menggapai udara saat tiba-tiba Kise berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya. Rahang anak itu perlahan mengeras saat gigi-giginya saling beradu. Ia hanya berhasil mengepalkan tinjunya. Kalau ia mengejar Kise sekarang, tentu saja ia dapat menyusul anak itu dalam sekejap karena skor yang tinggi dalam catatan lari pada nilai rapor olahraganya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat menghadapi seseorang yang sedang menangis?

Aomine mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan membuat anak itu menangis. Mungkin ia akan meminta maaf besok.

Mungkin…

* * *

Aomine Daiki terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit walau usianya yang masih sangat belia. Ia membiarkan perang dinginnya dengan Kise terus bertahan hingga dua minggu berlangsung. Tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa terdapat dua tegangan listrik yang berlainan dan siap meledak kapan pun saat keduanya berada dalam radius yang berdekatan. Dan siapa pun tidak akan ada yang mengira perselisihan di antara keduanya, dengan Kise yang selalu tersenyum pada siapa saja dan sikap ramahnya yang selalu ia tawarkan pada siapa pun—tak akan ada yang menduga karena ia pintar dalam memanipulasi ekspresinya.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Aomine. Perasaan bersalah selalu menggelayutinya, pun ia tak pernah bisa membiarkan bibirnya merajut kalimat penyesalan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang menyesal tiap kali berpapasan dengan Kise membuat teman-temannya menduga dan berkesimpulan bahwa bocah laki-laki ini sangat membenci ketua kelas mereka.

Siapa pun perlu mengajarkan pada seorang Aomine Daiki agar tidak menekuk alisnya terlalu dalam saat ia benar-benar tengah merasa menyesal.

"Karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, jangan terlalu terlena dengan berlibur sepanjang hari dan melupakan tugas-tugas kalian." Kalimat Hyuuga-_sensei_ disambut dengan teriakan penolahan dan kekecewaan dari setiap nyawa dalam kelasnya. Ia hanya tersenyum mendapati reaksi yang sudah dapat diduganya. "Untuk tugas membersihkan kandang dan merawat kelinci peliharaan kelas selama libur musim panas, ada yang bersedia menawarkan diri?"

Kelas langsung disaput hening. Semuanya bahkan kelihatan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Benar-benar reaksi yang sudah dapat diduga. Sisi bibir Hyuuga-_sensei_ kembali terangkat—berkedut.

"Dasar. Kise, sebagai ketua kelas, kau berhak menunjuk siapa pun." Sang wali kelas pun menoleh pada Kise.

"Eh? Ng…saya.." Anak berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada wajah cemas teman-temannya. Ia pun menghela nafas. _Tidak ada pilihan. _"—saya saja yang mengerjakannya,_ sensei_. Liburan nanti saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi saya rasa itu bukan masalah," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Hyuuga-_sensei_ menghela nafas. Muridnya yang satu ini kelewat rajin atau memang punya jiwa kebersihan yang tinggi?

Pria berkacamata itu menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Kise, _sensei_ tahu kau ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan tapi—"

"Saya juga akan membantu, _sensei_!"

Semua kepala menoleh pada kursi terbelakang, kemudian membelalak secara serempak—seolah-olah tengah melihat kemunculan seorang manusia berkepala monyet.

Hyuuga-_sensei_ terdiam sesaat sebelum berkomentar. "Kau yakin, Aomine?" Ia menatap ragu muridnya yang paling fenomenal itu. Selain terkenal dengan noda rapornya yang selalu merah—selain nilai olahraga tentu—bocah satu ini memiliki sifat dasar pemalas yang sangat membandel. Ia khawatir nanti malah akan menyusahkan Kise.

Aomine mencibir. "_Sensei_ ingat kalau saya ada mata pelajaran tambahan selama satu minggu saat liburan?"

Hyuuga-_sensei_ nampak mengangkat alisnya, "Ah, kau benar. Kau bisa sekalian membantu Kise kalau begitu."

Kise melengos, merasa liburannya takkan lebih buruk dari ini. Dan ia harus melahap bulat-bulat harapan kosong bahwa akan ada seorang lainnya yang bersedia menawarkan diri untuk berpartisipasi.

* * *

Panas. Aomine menyeka peluh yang nyaris masuk ke dalam matanya. Matahari terasa berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Kaos _dark-blue_ yang tergulung hingga pangkal lengannya menyerap keringat yang terus bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya—mengumpulkan kotoran kelinci untuk ditaburkan pada tanaman di kebun belakang sekolah.

Mata gelapnya menoleh pada Kise yang juga berada di dalam kandang besar tersebut. Anak yang penampilannya mirip model—yah, karena dia memang model sungguhan—tersebut tengah memberikan makanan pada para kelinci.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam sana selama lebih dari dua jam. Dan selama itu pula satu pun tak ada yang sudi untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aomine makin beringas mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ini bukan seperti semua adalah salahnya, bukan? _Well_, walau sebenarnya ini memang salah ia dan mulut tajamnya.

"Haha.."

Terkejut, Aomine menoleh pada sumber suara. Tanpa sadar ia ternganga melihat Kise yang mulai tertawa geli saat dua ekor kelinci kecil saling berkejaran mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah melihat anak itu tertawa sekali pun. Melihatnya saat tersenyum—jangan ditanya lagi, sudah tak terhitung berapa ratus kali ia menemukannya. Namun mendengar suara tawa anak itu tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Terdengar begitu hangat sampai-sampai mudah sekali menularkan kesenangannya pada orang lain.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Aomine mengerjap dan menangkap benda tersebut sebelum jatuh ke tanah. "Wortel?" Ia menoleh pada si pelempar dengan murka—Kise.

"Berhentilah menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti itu!" Anak berambut pirang itu terlihat marah.

Merasa tertangkap basah, bocah bersurai gelap itu gelagapan. "Siapa yang menatapmu—dan siapa yang senyum-senyum! Kulihat di sana pekerjaanmu belum selesai! Kalau mau main dengan kelinci-kelinci itu, bereskan dulu rumput-rumput yang ada di sana, bodoh!" Aomine menuding sudut kandang yang masih berantakan.

Kise menggeram, kemudian bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. "Kau sebut bodoh terus! Jangan berani mengatakan apa pun kalau pekerjaanmu sendiri belum selesai, Aomine_-kun_!"

"Nggak lebih baik dari kau yang sejak tadi bermain-main dan bermalas-malasan!"

"Aomine-_kun_ sendiri datang belakangan! Mana bisa bilang begitu!"

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan garang—beradu _deathglare_. Seandainya boleh, mungkin Aomine akan meraup kotoran terdekat dan melemparkannya pada Kise. Namun ia ingat perjuangan mengumpulkannya saja butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam (harum kotoran kelinci) sebelum mendenguskannya dengan kasar, memulai kembali pekerjaannya tanpa menoleh pada Kise yang ternyata melakukan hal serupa.

"AH!"

Sekali lagi—dan dengan cepat Aomine menoleh pada sumber teriakan tersebut. Ia dapat melihat wajah Kise yang mulai panik—bahkan cenderung ingin menangis.

Lupa dengan pertengkaran sebelumnya, anak berkulit gelap itu segera menghampiri Kise yang berjongkok. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, sedikit mengguncang bahu anak yang lebih pendek darinya saat tak menerima respon apa pun. Aomine melihat pada sesuatu yang ada dalam pelukan Kise.

"Aomine-_kun_.." Kise mendongak pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya sebelum kembali menatap kelinci putih yang ada di pangkuannya. Tangannya yang gemetar menunjuk pada pagar kawat yang bolong. "Hi—Hikari_-chan_…tadi dia tersangkut di sana, ka—kakinya luka terkena kawat itu!"

Aomine merasa rahangnya menyentuh permukaan tanah. _'Hikari-chan?'_ Bocah itu pun menggaruk kepalanya dengan aneh.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus segera membawanya ke dokter…"

Aomine mengembalikan perhatiannya pada sang kelinci malang. Pandangannya sendu melihat makhluk kecil itu hanya menggeliat resah, tak berdaya dengan kakinya yang terluka. Bocah itu pun menatap Kise. "Ki—"

—sebelum ia kembali ternganga melihat si anak berambut pirang mulai menangis. Kedua mata sewarna _dark-aqua_ miliknya mengerjap dengan cepat saat mendengar isakan Kise yang semakin nyata.

"_Oey!_" Aomine mulai kelabakan. Kedua tangannya bergerak lincah, entah dia sedang berbuat apa dengan kedua lengannya yang ia kibaskan di udara secara _absurd_.

"Sa—salahku. Ka—kala—kalau daritadi kuperbaiki pagarnya, Hi—Hikari-_chan_—_Ouch!_ Sakit, Aomine-_kun_!" Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Aomine yang masih memamerkan kepalan tangannya.

"Berhenti menangis! Memangnya kalau kau nangis kakinya akan sembuh?" marahnya, kemudian merampas kelinci malang itu dari pelukan Kise—tetap dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "Sini, berikan padaku! Aku yang obati, kau betulkan pagar itu agar yang lain juga nggak terluka!" Setelahnya, Aomine berlari menjauhi kandang menuju ke arah gedung sekolahnya—meninggalkan Kise yang tak sempat berkomentar.

Berusaha menghentikan tangis dan isakannya—yang kelihatannya sia-sia— Kise membetulkan pagar kawat yang berbahaya tersebut.

* * *

Sebuah helaan nafas lega meluncur tersendat saat Kise melihat kelinci itu meringkuk tertidur dengan nyaman di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Ia melirik pada ikatan perban yang memilin kaki kecil makhluk itu, menatapnya sedih.

"Sudah kubilang nggak apa-apa, kan. Dia cuma tergores," Aomine meyakinkan, sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia baru menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kise bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, menatap teman sekelasnya yang tengah menepuk-tepuk pakaiannya dari debu. "Kau yakin? Dia tidak terkena _tetanus_, kan?"

"_Tetanus_?" Aomine mengernyit. "Dia tergores, itu saja."

"Tapi bakterinya bisa masuk melalui luka kalau terkena besi berkarat!" Kise mulai panik—lagi.

Aomine memberikan reaksi dengan cara ber-_face palm_. "Sudah kuberi_ antiseptic_, jadi nggak akan apa-apa," geramnya dengan gemas.

Mendengarnya, Kise terdiam, dan kali ini benar-benar menghembuskan nafas lega.

Suara decihan meluncur dari bibir si pemilik surai gelap. "Dia nggak akan mati semudah itu. Lagipula dia ada di sekitar teman-temannya, jadi jangan khawatir. Mereka semua pasti membantunya." Aomine mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat, membuat temannya yang berambut _blonde_ memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya sambil menarik jaket putihnya yang ia sampirkan di dekat pintu kandang.

Kise segera menoleh pada punggung anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Main basket."

* * *

Suara erangan frustasi Aomine kembali terdengar dari sebuah lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Kakinya terasa pegal, membuatnya berkali-kali gagal melakukan _dunk_. Ia menyeka peluhnya, sekilas mengendus, kemudian mengernyit dengan wajah masam.

"Sial. Bau kotoran."

Sesaat sebelum ia melakukan _shoot_, ia menangkap gerakan Kise yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mau apa lagi," ucapnya, tanpa nada bertanya sedikit pun.

Kise menghampirinya, melambaikan bungkusan berwarna biru cerah. "Kutraktir. Cepat dimakan sebelum mencair." Anak itu tersenyum cerah, mengalahkan teriknya sinar matahari yang tak berhenti menggodanya di atas sana.

Inginnya menolak, namun tenggorokannya yang kering mengkhianati nalarnya.

Keduanya diam saat mulai menikmati es krim yang ada dalam genggaman masing-masing. Suasana terasa nyaman dengan sebongkah es krim aroma jeruk yang dinikmati di bawah pohon besar. Kise diam-diam memperhatikan anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Risih, Aomine pun melirik. "Apa?" sengit yang bersangkutan.

Kise tersenyum, "kau bau kotoran kelinci, Aomine-_kun._"

"Kau nggak mencium bau tubuhmu sendiri?"

Suara tawa Kise pun memenuhi ruang lingkup taman itu. Aomine memperhatikan gerakannya sambil mendengus halus, sesaat mengacuhkan esnya yang perlahan meleleh.

"Aku…maaf." Aomine membiarkan lelehan es krim di tangannya menetes saat ia berusaha membuang jarak pandangnya dari jangkauan Kise.

Yang ditanya pun mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan buat aku mengulang, bodoh!" Bocah berambut biru itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku pernah menjelek-jelekanmu, ingat?"

Kise sedikit membuka mulutnya saat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, itu." Anak itu tersenyum saat memainkan _stic_ esnya yang sudah tandas. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kata-kata Aomine-_kun_ tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Senyap sesaat menyelinap di antara keduanya. Aomine terus memperhatikan gerakan awan yang melambat, kini telah mengacuhkan sepenuhnya es krim yang sudah meleleh di tangannya. Ia membuang asal _stic_ yang dipegangnya, kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala sebelum bersandar pada tubuh kokoh pohon yang memayunginya.

"_Che_, jadi sebal!" Ia menggerutu, menarik perhatian Kise yang saat itu tengah melamun. "_Sensei_ mempercayaimu, teman-teman juga menyukaimu. Dan kau bisa melakukan apa saja, pelajaran maupun olahraga. Terkadang aku kesal melihatmu yang terus saja berusaha sendirian dibanding yang lain, walau kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya tanpa harus melakukan sesuatu dengan gigih." Aomine menghela nafasnya dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau masih terus berusaha dengan begitu keras kalau kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dengan mudah?"

Kise terus menatap sosok anak yang sebaya dengannya dalam diam. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan ada yang berpikiran demikian. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum.

"Mudah, ya?" Aomine menoleh saat mendengar suara bisikan Kise yang terdengar sepi. "Menurutmu, apa mudah menjadi seseorang yang sesuai dengan harapan banyak orang?" ujarnya perlahan—terdengar begitu lirih walau Kise terus tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. "Sikapku yang seperti ini, rasanya seperti perwujudan dari apa yang orang lain inginkan. Seperti tubuh yang sengaja dirakit oleh orang-orang di sekitarku yang hanya bisa bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan." Kise menekuk lututnya, memeluknya dengan erat sambil membenamkan separuh wajahnya di sana. "Aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar mereka menyukaiku."

Semilir angin yang terasa hangat memeluk tubuh kedua anak yang kembali terdiam.

"Sejujurnya," Kise kembali menata kata-katanya, "aku sering merasa iri pada Aomine-_kun_. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau suka tanpa beban. Aku ingin bisa sepertimu.." Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya saat merasakan kenyamanan angin yang dengan lembut mengusap punggungnya.

"Otakmu memang seperti otak ayam."

Sepasang _hazel_ yang tersembunyi kini mengerjap beberapa kali. "He?" Kise menoleh pada wajah datar Aomine yang tidak balas menatapnya.

"Kau terlalu memusingkan banyak hal. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Kalau kau berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu, lebih baik lakukan saja apa yang ingin dilakukan." Anak berambut sebiru langit malam itu terus berujar sembari memperhatikan gerakan dedaunan di atas kepalanya. Daun yang bergerak mengikuti tarian angin—terombang-ambing oleh permainan di sekitarnya. "Cukup seperti itu. Dirimu yang sesungguhnya pun nggak jelek."

Kata-kata temannya tersebut membuat anak berambut pirang itu terdiam. Cengkeraman pada celana yang dipakainya menguat, ia makin rapat memeluk kedua lututnya—membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di sana.

Melihat gerak-gerik tersebut, Aomine terperanjat dari posisi nyamannya. "Jangan nangis lagi! Dasar…"

Suara tawa Kise teredam dalam pelukannya sendiri. Namun Aomine tahu, anak itu juga tengah menangis di sana.

Kise kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Jemarinya segera menghapus sisa air yang menggenangi sudut matanya. "Maaf, Aomine-_kun_. Kalimat barusan rasanya benar-benar tepat sasaran."

Aomine mengernyit. "Apa? Harusnya bilang terima kasih, bukan maaf!" Anak berkulit _tan_ itu kembali mengomel, namun ia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Kise yang menatap tinjunya dengan heran.

'_Fist bump.'_

Kise tak ingat pernah melakukan dengan seorang 'teman' sebelumnya.

Anak berambut keemasan itu tersenyum—begitu lebar tanpa membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati saat ia meninju pelan kepalan tangan Aomine. "Terima kasih, Aominecchi."

Mendengar ada seseorang yang menyabotase namanya, mendadak Aomine bergidik. "Apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu? Hentikan!"

"Eeeh~ kenapa? Habis Aominecchi 'kan sudah mau jadi temanku!" Wajah mungil Kise terlihat menggerutu dengan pipinya yang mengembang.

Bocah yang lebih tinggi bangkit dari kenyamanannya. "Nggak mau! Aku nggak suka lelaki cengeng! Aku ini _masochist_!" Ia menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga.

_.  
_

_Kau dan aku berbeda._

_Kita saling bertentangan—bagai dua kutub magnet._

_Kau berdiri dengan caramu, dan aku melangkah seperti bagaimana orang lain melangkah._

_Aku berusaha menemukan cahayaku sendiri, mencari tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada._

_Mencari dunia baru tentu saja harus siap dan mengetahui kebingungan dan keraguan._

_Tapi jika tidak melangkah maju, ada banyak sekali hal yang takkan bisa kau tangkap._

_.  
_

"Hey! Itu bukan tanggapan dari orang _masochist_!"

.

.

'_Mungkin tanpa sadar, aku pun mengaguminya..'_

.

.

* * *

_**-owari-**_

* * *

_*Karaage panggang mentega asal Okinawa _(author ngiler)

_**saus dengan bahan dasar jeruk_**  
**

**Naara :** _Yosh_! My first KnB! Dan selamat hari AoKise~ (0608) #_ngek!_ Maaf, ini hanyalah keegoisan author karena kepingin banget ngerayainnya# dan akhirnya maksa _publish_ tengah malem gini #yang penting tanggalnya belum lewat# '= 3=)/

_Thanks for reading! Review are loved!^^_

_**~06 08 2012~**  
_


End file.
